


A Certain Step Towards Falling in Love (Art)

by Dien, ProblemWithTrouble



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, M/M, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dien/pseuds/Dien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Art for the POI Big Bang, as a companion piece to TheBritishGovernment's fic.





	A Certain Step Towards Falling in Love (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProblemWithTrouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/gifts).



  



End file.
